


Crossing the Threshold - Part 5

by bangteenx7



Series: Crossing the Threshold [5]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, seventeen fanfiction, seventeen imagines, seventeen scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangteenx7/pseuds/bangteenx7
Summary: Jihoon surprises you with a night out after work during which an old acquaintance shows up and details of your past are made known to new friends.





	Crossing the Threshold - Part 5

_Difference threshold is defined as the minimum noticeable difference that a person can detect at least fifty percent of the time._

__**GENRE** : smut, angst, fluff, _ _Best friend!Jihoon, Neighbor!Jeonghan_  
_

_**PAIRING** : Jihoon x Reader, Jeonghan x Reader_

_**WARNING** : alcohol, mention of rape (no details, just mentioned)_

**_WORD COUNT_ ** _: 4.1k_

 

 

__

* * *

You slumped in your seat as the meeting dragged on, trying your best to focus. Unfortunately for you, you overslept your alarm and rushed at lightning speed to get ready for work, scarfing down a bagel while you packed your satchel, half dressed. Now, you tried not to nod off while you sat through a meeting about correctly filling expense reports in a timely manner.

Once the meeting wrapped up, you were introduced to a new employee and two new interns before you were dismissed and free to return to your desks. You stood up, ignoring the whispers of gossip around you, just wanting to get back to your cubicle and get through your work.

“(Y/N), could you stay for just a moment?” You turned your head upon hearing your boss’ voice. You lingered behind as the rest of your coworkers filed out. “How much longer until that report is complete? I need it turned in no later than Monday,” she said, holding a stack of folders. “I’m almost finished with it, I should have it on your desk before lunch tomorrow,” you said with a nod of your head.

You exchanged a few more pleasantries before returning to your desk to finish the last 30 minutes of your shift. Most people found office work boring, but you found comfort in it. Book work was always a strong suit of yours in school so you transitioned into college, and later your entry level position, easily.

Finishing your paperwork for the day, you heard your phone buzz in your bag. You were done for the day, so you packed up, grabbing your bag after throwing on your coat and scarf. You made your way to the elevator and pulled your phone out of your bag, unlocking the screen with a swipe.

_**Hoonie [15:56]: are you off work, yet?** _

_**You [16:01]: just got on the elevator, why?** _

_**Hoonie [16:04]: no reason (:** _

_**You [16:07]: …. Jihoon?** _

_**Hoonie [16:08]: uwu** _

_**You [16:10]: what did u do?** _

The elevator doors opened and you stepped out into the lobby of your office building.

_**Hoonie [16:13]: look up.** _

Your feet brought you to a halt and you looked up to find Jihoon standing in the lobby, a huge smirk plastered on his face. You rushed over to him. “What are you doing here?” you ask looking around the lobby. “I came to pick you up. We’re going out for drinks,” he said, placing one hand on the small of your back and leading you out the doors. “But I’m not dressed for going out!” you huffed, pulling him to a stop.

Jihoon looked you over. “Take your hair down,” he said after giving you a once over. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Just humor me.” You sighed and pulled the hair stick from your messy bun. Your hair cascaded down in soft waves, courtesy of putting your hair up while it was damp this morning. Jihoon grinned at you. “Got any lipstick in that purse?” he nodded at your bag. Reaching in, you felt around, pulled out your lip tint and put some on. After dropping the tube back in your bag, Jihoon grabbed your hand, pulling you along after him down the sidewalk to his car. “Perfect, let’s go.”

Once reaching the car, he pulled open the passenger door and let you in before getting in and starting the ignition. Jihoon drove away from the office building complex and towards downtown. “What brought this on all of the sudden?” you asked as he pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. “We haven’t had a night out in a while,” he said getting out of the car. You followed, leaving your work bag in the backseat.

The two of you approached the door to the bar and are let in after showing your IDs. “Put my phone in your purse, cause you know me,” he said as you approach the bar top, handing over the device. “Yeah, you’ll call or text Soo-mi,” you said, rolling your eyes. You tucked the phone in one of the pockets of your purse with yours and took a seat next to Jihoon. He ordered your drinks and turned to you while the bartender made them.

“How was today?” he asked, removing his coat. “It was okay, just like reports. We had a meeting. Something about teamwork and punctuality. The same old bullshit,” you said, adding a thanks when he helped you remove your own coat. “Anyone joining us?” you asked watching Jihoon check his watch.

“Soonyoung,” he murmured. “Oh, and Joshua,” he added looking up at you, monitoring your reaction. Your brows furrowed. “Joshua?” He nodded slowly. “Yeah, that guy that lived in my dorm from America. The one who always had a bible in his book bag.” Your jaw clenched as you tried to keep your breaths steady. Yeah, I remember him,” you muttered darkly. Jihoon turned his attention to his drink and whispered something you couldn’t hear.

You remembered Joshua alright. He had started a series of rumors during your time in college together and you would rather not see him at all. You let out a soft groan, stretching your arms out and flexing your fingers. “It was actually Josh who wanted to meet up,” Jihoon said and you turned to him. “Really? Sounds like you two kept in touch after everything that happened. Didn’t know you to be so friendly,” you said bitterly, stirring your drink.

Jihoon placed a hand over yours softly. “It’s been a few years, (Y/N), give him a chance,” he said softly. You looked up at him and finally sighed. “Fine. I’ll give him another chance, but if he says anything, I’m putting his head through a wall.” Jihoon smirked, no doubt imagining what you just said, holding back a laugh as he raised his glass to his lips. The two of you continued to talk, sipping on your drinks as the bar slowly filled up around you.

The door to the bar swung open, a cold gust of wind hitting your bare legs and you shivered slightly as you peered over your shoulder. The group previously occupying a large corner booth left as Soonyoung entered and waved as soon as he spotted the two of you. He made his way over and squeezed between you and Jihoon, a look of annoyance crossing the latter’s face. “Hey!” he said a breathy voice. You glanced at him to see his face red and he was out of breath.

“Did you run here?” Jihoon asked, playfully shoving his shoulder while Soonyoung ordered his drink. “Let’s move to that booth,” you nodded toward the empty booth in the corner as a server moved away after wiping the tabletop down. The three of you moved your stuff and sat down as the door opened again, another gust of cold air filling the bar. “Ji!” you heard a familiar voice say. Looking up, you saw that Joshua had finally joined you.

He had really matured since college. His face was more defined, his round cheeks left behind for sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline. His bangs were pushed back showing off his forehead. He looks good, your brain had a momentary lapse in judgment and you mentally scold yourself for thinking anything of the sort.

“Hey, Joshua, glad you could make it out, “ Jihoon smiled. “You remember my roommate, Soonyoung?” he asked. “Ahh, Hoshi. How could I, or anyone for that matter, forget you?” Joshua said, a smirk gracing his lips. Soonyoung forced a smile at his old classmate. “Joshua,” he said curtly, tensing up as the dark haired male joined the table. “And my best friend, (Y/N). You remember her, right?” Joshua’s eyes landed on you and widened. “Wow, (Y/N), you look incredible. How have you been?”

You shift in your seat under his gaze before you’re interrupted. “Not drinking, Joshua?” Soonyoung asked, glaring at Joshua, no doubt noticing Joshua’s lingering gaze on you. “My friend is getting it for me, ah, speaking of,” he said looking up as two more figures joined the table. “Guys, this is-“

“Jeonghan?” You say glancing up at your best friend’s neighbor. “Seungcheol?” you add noticing him as well. The pair smiled at you and joined the table, Seungcheol sitting next to Joshua and Jeonghan next to you so you were now squished between your best friend and the man who had been harassing your dreams almost every night.

“You know them, (Y/N)?” Joshua asked, taking his drink from Seungcheol. “We live next door to Jihoon and Soonyoung,” Seungcheol said smiling at his neighbors. “(Y/N) visits frequently so we see much of her as well,” Jeonghan added, his gaze falling on you. You busied yourself with your drink and noticed Jihoon tense up, narrowing his eyes at the way Jeonghan was looking at you. Jihoon cleared his throat, trying to break the tension at the table. “So, what are you up to these days, Joshua?”

As you listened, you were painfully aware of how close Jeonghan’s body was to your own and at first you thought that he didn’t have enough room at the end of the booth, but after you scooted over to make more room, he moved closer, his thigh pressing against yours. His body was hot. Way too hot. Incredibly hot and you tried to focus on the conversation but all you could think about was his straddling his lap and grinding against his hard—

“(Y/N)?” You blinked a few times, trying to register what was just said. “Are you okay?” Joshua asked and all eyes fell on you. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding and offered a shaky laugh. “Yeah, I just… I had a long day. I’m very tired. Overslept this morning.”

Joshua nodded. “Well anyway, I was wondering what you’ve been up to,” here inquired and you nodded. “Accounts. Expenses, stuff like that. I’m in charge of putting reports together of department spending.” To your relief, the conversation shifting away from you and you let out a sigh.

Jihoon gave you a worried look but you shook your head and smiled at him, allowing him to return to the topic. “Are you alright?” you heard Jeonghan’s voice in your ear. “I’m fine,” you whispered. He let out a soft chuckle and says nothing else. You downed your drinks much quicker after Jeonghan and Seungcheol joined the table, mostly out of your own nervousness at the former’s close proximity.

The conversation split off as Jihoon and Joshua mostly caught up. Soonyoung glanced back and forth between the two as he was literally caught between them. Your attention had turned to Jeonghan and he asked you about your day. You mentioned Jihoon surprising you by picking you up from work and how you got to the bar.

“Your hair does look nice like this,” Jeonghan said, resting his chin in his hand and facing you, his lips twitching into a half smile. You felt your cheeks heat under his stare, also partially from his compliment. The two of you were exchanging quips back and forth, probably due to the liquid courage in your glasses. “Yours looks pretty nice like this too,” you said voicing your notice that he had dyed it recently. It was no longer silver now a reddish brown instead. He had the top half of it pulled up into a small bun.

Jeonghan’s smile grew when you brought a hand up to play with the end of one of his locks. You couldn’t help but smile back, letting out a very uncharacteristic giggle that only happened when you were tipsy. The smile on his face along with the look in his eyes, almost of pure admiration, sent the butterflies in your stomach into a frenzy and you downed the rest of the alcohol in your glass.

“Whoa, slow down there, (Y/N),” Joshua quipped. “One might think you’re trying to beat Soonyoung’s old record.” Soonyoung opened his mouth to angrily retort but you beat him to it. “No one asked you, Joshua.” The male smirked at you, a twinkle in his eye. He hadn’t changed at all.

“Oh come on, (Y/N), it’s just a joke,” he said with a laugh. “Much like your sex life?” you blurted out before you could think about it. “Ahh, if you’re about to confess your deep rooted crush on me, save it. I’m not interested in used goods,” Joshua laughed. You clenched your fist angrily.

“As if I wanted you anywhere near me. Anyway, aren’t you saving yourself for Jesus?” you fired back. “(Y/N),” Jihoon warned, shooting you a look. “No, no, it’s okay, Ji. Let her say whatever, at least no one called me the campus slut,” Joshua said, shrugging.

Your vision went dark as you reacted and before you had time to process what you were doing, you picked up your glass and threw the contents in Joshua’s face. “ _Fuck you_ , Hong. You know what happened!” you practically screamed. Jihoon grabbed your arm and pulled you down. “Hey, (Y/N), not here,” he said softly, trying to calm you down before a bouncer came to kick you out.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Soonyoung giving Joshua a death glare, Seungcheol was helping wipe the contents of your drink off the table. Jeonghan was looking from you to Joshua, a look of shock and confusion replacing the flirty smile he was giving you moments ago. “Let GO,” you hissed, ripping your arm out of your best friend’s grasp. You turned to Jeonghan.

“Let me out,” you said, trying to hold back a sob, tears blurring your vision. He got up slowly and you pulled yourself out of the booth, snatching your purse and coat from the seat. You took off for the bathroom, locking yourself in the first stall before slumping down onto the toilet seat and bursting into tears. You hated him. You hated Joshua. He was so smug. He hadn’t changed at all.

Outside, Jeonghan followed Jihoon with his eyes as Jihoon took off after you. “What was that about?” Seungcheol asked, looking at his friend. “Don’t worry about that. (Y/N) just got around in college, that’s all,” Joshua smirked, still wiping his face. “You really are a piece of shit,” Soonyoung grumbled, toying with his empty bottle. Joshua scoffed. “What was that, Hoshi?” he asked looking every bit offended as he sounded. “You’re a piece of shit,” Soonyoung repeated only a little louder. “You know the truth.” Joshua laughed. 

“Ahh, the truth. Yes, of (Y/N) sleeping with half the baseball team. Hey, you were on that team weren’t you? Did you get any?” Soonyoung slammed his bottle down on the table. “You know that’s not true. She didn’t sleep with them, Hong, she was taken advantage of!” Soonyoung growled, his voice still low.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanged glances. “She was drunk, that’s no excuse.” Soonyoung grabbed the front of Joshua’s shirt. “No, that’s no excuse for their behavior, not hers,” he snarled. “She shouldn’t have been drinking then,” Joshua said, trying to pry Soonyoung off him. 

“They fucking raped her, Hong,” Soonyoung hissed, his grip tightening. “Let go of me, Hoshi,” Joshua said trying to pull away. “You know what really happened and yet you deny it. Blame her for something out of her control. They would have just done it to another girl if (Y/N) was sober. They’re the ones to blame, not her!”

“Let’s break this up,” Seungcheol finally said, stepping in. He pulled Joshua away from Soonyoung. “Let’s go get some air,” Seungcheol said, pulling Joshua away from the booth, giving Jeonghan a look that said ‘we’re leaving.’ Jeonghan glanced over to Soonyoung who was glaring after the two. “I’m uh, gonna close out our tabs,” he said standing up but Soonyoung didn’t answer.

Back in the bathroom, you washed your hands, glancing up at your reflection. Your eyes were red and puffy, tears staining your cheeks. You dried your hands and stepped out into the hall where Jihoon was waiting, leaning up against the wall. Your eyes made contact and he reached out, pulling you into a tight hug. “I hate him,” you sniffled, voice muffled by his chest. “I know. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Jihoon said, resting his head on top of your head. 

“You ready to go?” he asked, pressing his lips to your forehead. You nodded and pulled away. He lead you over to the bar to close his tab and you saw Jeonghan waiting by the bar. Soonyoung was still sitting at the table, rolling his empty beer bottle between his palms.

You felt eyes on you and looked back at Jeonghan. His eyes were on you, a sort of sadness in them. You looked at the table again and then it dawned on you that Joshua and Seungcheol have left. Your blood boils when you think about Joshua’s words and you distract yourself by brushing past Jeonghan, ignoring his attempts to talk to you and sat down with Soonyoung. He looked up at you and immediately pulled you into a hug.

You chuckled lightly and patted his back, hugging him back with the same strength. “He’s a pompous asshole, don’t listen to him,” he whispered in your ear. You thanked him and felt a tap on your shoulder. You turn as much as Soonyoung’s grip allowed to see Jihoon standing behind you. He nodded toward the door and you pulled yourself, and Soonyoung, out of the booth. Jeonghan was already out the door ahead of you when you finally stepped out of the bar and into the chilly night.

“Let’s go grab a bite,” Soonyoung offered but Jihoon shook his head. “I think (Y/N) wants to go home.” His eyes found yours and you nodded, settling yourself between the two. They both walked you to Jihoon’s car, Soonyoung lying down in the back, you in the front with Jihoon. As Jihoon pulled out onto the street, you saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol walking, Joshua nowhere in sight. You turned away from the window, crossing your arms over your chest and sliding down in your seat.

The ride to your apartment was silent, neither one of you saying anything. Jihoon reached over and took your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. You smiled down at your hands and traced light patterns into his skin. Nothing was said but you knew it was meant to calm you.You were thankful for Jihoon. Thankful that he stayed in your life. And you were grateful for Soonyoung always standing up for and protecting you. You had two of the most wonderful best friends in the entire world and you wouldn’t trade them for anything in a million years.

Jihoon turned off the ignition, the rumbling replaced by the soft sound of Soonyoung snoring in the backseat. You shook your head, chuckling and got out, grabbing your work bag from the floor board. Jihoon walked you to your door and pulled you into another tight hug. “I’m never inviting him to anything again,” he whispered in your hair. “I’m not even going to talk to him ever again.”

You smiled weakly, letting out a mix of a cry and laugh before you parted to punch in the code to your building.

“Call me if you need anything,” Jihoon said bringing a hand up to brush your hair back out of your face, tucking a loose strand behind your ear. You could have sworn you saw something familiar in his eyes following the gesture, something you hadn’t seen in a few years, but as soon as it came, it was gone and you thought maybe the alcohol was playing tricks on you. 

You said goodnight before stepping into your building and following the stairs to your apartment on the second landing. Your heart skipped a beat when you noticed your door, usually locked with 5 locks, ajar. You approached cautiously, peering in.

Your stomach twisted upon seeing the state of your apartment. Dishes shattered all over the kitchen, your flower pots broken, dirt spilling out onto the counter tops, your couch missing, curtains ripped to shreds, and it sinks further. Your TV and gaming console also gone. You stepped cautiously over the bits of broken glass and trash from the wastebasket.

You made your way over to your bed area to see clothes strewn about, as they rifled through your dresser. Jewelry was missing as well as some of your lingerie. A broken cry sounded before the blasting of an unfamiliar ringtone from your purse.

You dug through it, fighting back tears until you pulled out Jihoon’s phone. Soonyoung’s face filing the screen. You answered it and Jihoon sighed a breath of relief. “Hey, I forgot my phone was in your bag. Can you bring it down to me? I’m out…side?” he trailed off upon hearing your crying. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” he asked, worry in his voice. You broke down, telling him in between sobs that someone broke into your apartment. Jihoon was silent on the other end until, “we’ll be right up.” The phone went silent.

You heard the building door open and two sets of footsteps hurrying up the stairs before your door was thrown open. Jihoon made his was over to you, stepping over the wreckage and sat you down on the edge of your bed. “Start from the beginning. Tell me everything.”

You told him from start to finish what happened while Soonyoung phoned the police. They showed up 20 minutes later and took a statement from the three of you, took photographs of the apartment as well as a few items for evidence. The neighbors were questioned and the landlord contacted. You were advised not to stay in the apartment that night and you agreed so Jihoon and Soonyoung helped you pack and find your cat, Mochi.

“You’re moving in with us,” Jihoon did said as he carried a suitcase down the steps to his car. Soonyoung followed with more of your luggage, leaving you to carry Mochi. “I’ll just stay until I find a new place,” you said, following behind. Both men stopped in their tracks and turned to face you. 

“You’re moving in with us, tonight,” they said in unison. The car was packed up with what you were allowed to take, Soonyoung in the backseat with Mochi in his carrier and you back in the front. “They’re gonna get whoever did this, (Y/N), don’t worry,” Soonyoung said from behind you.

Once at their apartment, you stashed your luggage in the third bedroom. This was the first time you were seeing it. It had boxes filled with random knickknacks, old clothes, and the like. “We’ll clear this out tomorrow and clean this room so you can have this room,” Jihoon said scratching the back of his head. “I could just crash on the couch until I find a place,” you muttered and Jihoon grabbed your shoulder, turning you toward him. “You’re moving in here, (Y/N). If you think I’ll let you live anywhere else, you’re wrong. I won’t let anything like this happen to you again.”

Your face flushed and you looked at the wood floor, not meeting his gaze. “Thank you,” you whispered. He patted the top of your head and chuckled. “I’ll take the couch, you can have my bed tonight,” he said softly. “No, that’s okay! I’ll sleep on the couch!” you offered but Jihoon just shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine. You’re going to wake up with a hangover. I didn’t drink as much as you did,” he joked and you stuck your tongue out before finally relenting and moving from the small room and into Jihoon’s room to get ready for bed.

You finally settled in the sheets, Jihoon grabbing his pillow and a blanket from the closet before setting himself up on the couch for the night. The last thing you remembered was calling out a goodnight to him before exhaustion overtook you and you passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aissshhhh this was the hardest chapter to write. It took me forever to piece everything together and make sure it flowed well. Also, yeah I wrote Joshua as an asshole and it’s because idk. I know he’s actually a sweetheart, but I just did it, okay? I’m sorry Joshua stans!! ;n; As always, I welcome feedback and appreciate you reading!! Let me know if you like it! ~K ♡


End file.
